1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system, reproduction apparatus, computer, reproduction method, program, and storage medium for reproducing reproduced data.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, there are systems comprised of computers into the slots of which boards mounting MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) decoders or other reproduction apparatuses are inserted so that picture data stored in the computer HDD (Hard Disk Drive) may be decoded and reproduced in the reproduction apparatuses. In such a system, usually, the user designates a reproduction point (picture data) in the reproduced data stored in the HDD on the screen, then inputs a reproduction start command. In such a system of the related art, the computer reads out the picture data required for reproduction of the designated reproduction point from the HDD and outputs it to the reproduction apparatus after the user inputs the reproduction start command. For reference, see Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2001-78145.
However, in the above system of the related art, in the interval from when the user inputs a reproduction start command to when the reproduction apparatus outputs the picture of the reproduction point, processing for outputting the picture data from the computer to the reproduction apparatus, processing for decoding the picture data, and processing for reproducing the decoding results are required. There is therefore the disadvantage that a long time is taken and therefore the response is poor.